A Pair of Dice
by Shadowbonniefics
Summary: 18 Years Ago when King Dice first became rhe sleezy manger of the Devils Casino he went iut to town to have some fun, after having a one night stand with a ragdoll named Scarlet, who the stroke brought a pair of dice. After the death of their mother twins Spade and Jack set out to find their father and help the heros of Inkwell find the devil
1. Chapter 1: A new reality

_*18 years ago*_

_20 year old Dice walked down the street in the big city it had been a while since he had been in this part of the isle._

_"King Dice...I like the sound of that" he says grinning to himself he had recently earned the title as the new manger of the devils Casino boss of everyone there except for the demon himself, so tonight he decided to treat himself. _

_"'King Dice'?" A voice says it's women's, Dice turns to see a Ragdoll dressed in a rather revealing outfit, "Is that just a fancy title or are you really a king?" She asks walking towards him, she was shorter then him, with pale skin stitched at the joints, shoulder length red hair and green eyes. "You could say that" Dice replies he was liking what he was seeing, "How bout you prove it then" She trails a finger across his arm, "I like a good deal" He says grinning, "Well then lets go have some fun" _

_It was a wild night after having to much to drink they partook in some rather mature activities. In the morning King Dice was gone but there was stack of cash left on Scarlets bedside table, "At least he left me something nice" she says slowly sitting up out of her bed the light flowing through the window not helping her hangover and neither was the sudden ringing of her phone thankfully she was in the same room as it, it was the stork company..._

_She was going to raise a pair of Dice _

Spade sat on the roof of the apartment complex staring out into nothings trying to keep her mind of anything but her mother, but she knew she'd have to go down and see her eventually.

Sighing she pulls down the hood of her jacket and stands just as her twin brother Jack climbs the last ladder onto the roof, "Finally found ya!" He says waking over to her, Spade raises a brow, "Really out of all my 'hiding places'", she puts air quotes around the words, "this is the last place you check what happened to your detective skills?" She takes a playful jab at him, "I'm a perfectly good detective" Spade rolls her eyes before looking at the ground, "How...How is she?" She asks there mother hadn't been feeling well for a while now a disease that ran through her side of the family that finally caught up with her, Jack blinks back tears, "Not good the doctor says she could go at...a-at any second!" He says chocking out a sob Spade hugs him, "Then lets go make sure we're there" tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ah you're here" Dr.Noble says, "How is she Doc?" Jack asks despite knowing the answer, "Not good I think she's in her final moments, go be with her, she says she has something important to tell you two, excuse me" He steps around them and leaves the small apartment.

The twins look at each other before entering they're mothers room, Scarlet smiles at them weakly as they slowly walk towards her bed, "Spade...Jack" Jack hugs her making sure it's not to tight she strokes his messy red hair, "You...You wanted tell us something?" Spade asks going around to the other side of the bed and taking the chair next to it and reaches out and holds her mothers free hand, Scarlet nods, "It's...Its about your father", at this the twins look at each other she had never spoken of their father before not even when they were younger and asked, "You've heard recently about the hero's of Inkwell right?" They nod who hadn't heard of Cuphead and Mugman to young cups that made a deal with the devil to get all his debtors soul contrasts and in the end defied the odds and defeated all his goons, his right hand man and the devil himself setting all the debtors free and becoming known as hero's!!

"Well the Devils right hand man...King Dice, I think you know what I'm trying to say" "HES OUT FATHER?!" The twins both shout looking at her in shock and disbelief, "Yes 18 years ago we...met and 9 months later the stork brought you two little gifts to me...he doesn't even know"

Jack and Spade look at each other they had heard the stories about the Devils casino, and of course about the "Sleazy manger" of it but to learn that he was their father?! That was just as scary, "Wait...does that mean we have cool powers?" Jack asks Spades facepalms and gives him a "really?" look, that's what he's wanted to know? Scarlet smiles, "Yes you both do" she reaches over to her bedside table opens the top and pulls out a folded price of paper, "There is a temple with the ghost of Chalice that I once met on Inkwell isle one she told me when the time came to bring you two to her so she could help you control your powers, I can't bring you two her so you must go to her" she hands Spade the paper who unfolds it several times it was a hand drawn map to get to the temple!

"Thank you..." Scarlet nods, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I thought I had more time" he smiles looks weaker, "Just know I...I love you both..." her grip on Spades hand loosens completely and her hand on, Jacks head goes limp, "Mom...MOM!" They both hug her tightly crying and begging for her to come back for what seems like hours before they call anyone...


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for a legend

It had been a month since Scarlet died and nothing was the same, the twins didn't smile much the apartment felt empty...

Spade and Jack had both asked to have several months of their jobs which their mangers were completely fine with thankfully they understood and luckily for them recently a new program had been started as a way to rehabilitate prisoners by letting them try out different jobs instead of just going back to crime for money when there let go. As for the apartment they needed someone to watch it while they searched for the Chalice and pay rent they argued back and forth before finally calling their it mothers sister the only pleasant family member from her mothers side, "Of course I will" she said, "Anything for you two" Now all that was left was a good plan

"Why do we need such detailed plan it's plain and simple, find the chalice learn to control are powers, go to what's left the casino, meet cuphead and mugman, and find dad" Jack crosses is arms, "That's a good enough plan for me!" Spade rolls her eyes as she finished packing her essentials, "We need detailed plan because we, we don't what we can do with our powers, even with no one there the casino is dangerous, Cuphead and Mugman fought our dad", still felt wired saying that,"And probably won't like it when his two kids just show up out of nowhere plus are the debtors who hate him, and we don't even know where to look foe dad!" Jack opens his mouth to say something but then closes is he hates it when she's right, "Ok then let's go over your version of the plan" he finally says

"Alright" Spade goes over to the kitchen table where the map was spread out alongside many papers she had written on, "Possible locations of dad" "Does the chalice know where he is?" "What is the devil finds out?!" "Possible powers"

"Wow sis..." Is all Jack says, "Thanks, anyways, Step 1. We find legendary Chalice, but of course while she's helping us learn our powers, we ask her powers like who was she? What does she know about the devil? Does she know where dad is? Step 2. We got the remains of Casino see what we can learn, Step 3. Find Cuphead and Mugman tell them who we are and ask them for help earn their and debtors trust cause obviously they won't at first, and find dad if we can"

Jack nods, "Sounds like a plan" he picks up his backpack before putting on the red and grey "man" shawl, "Lets get to it" He says dashing out of the room Spade sighs and folds up the map before picking up her back pack and satchel and following after him.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Spade ask as the twins watch people scream past on a roller coaster, they were in isle two having some fun at the funfair, Spade had a bag of popcorn Jack had his face buried in Cotten candy, he just nods his mouth full of Cotten candy Spade rolls her eyes and spots a red and blue clown it was just his colors that caught her attention at first, but now she could see him occasionally glancing at her and jack as he made balloons for kids, Spade nudges her brother, "Wrhart?" He says looking up his full of Cotten candy, "That clown over there" Spade subtly moves her head over at him, "I believe he's one of the former debtors he won't stop looking at us" Jack looks over at the clown briefly swallowing the Cotten candy, "Lets get out of here then..." Spade nods and they quickly leave.

Beppi looks back to where the two Dice had been standing, they were gone!! Making one of his last balloons he set of to find djimmi, he had a letter to write.

Spade examined the map as she ate an bagel, she and were sitting under a tree eating lunch, "Alright the temple isn't to far but we'll have to be careful it's near this dangerous garden owned b-" Jack breaks out in laughter, "A-A DANGEROUS GARDEN?!! HAHAH" Spade rolls her eyes as Jack rolls over in laughter and even crying a little, "You done?" She asks after several patronizing minutes of listening to his laughter, he nods grinning like an idiot wiping away tears, "The garden owned by Cagney carnation" Jacks eyes widen, "Ohhhh that demon flower" Spade facepalms, "He's not a demon but still pretty strong, we'll just not trespass and be careful we should be fine!"

"What?" She tilts her head to the side as she notices Jack staring at her, "Got something on my face?" Jack shakes his head smiling, "That's the most positive thing I've heard you say in a while" Spade rolls her eyes and pushes him, "Whatever dummy c'mon lets get going" Spade says standing up, "The temples pretty close by" Jack nods as he stands up and the twins head off following their mothers map, "There it is!" Jack points over the tree line there was the roof of white quartz building, "Let's get going!" They race of towards the temple eager to learn from the Chalice.

"Here we are" Spade says as they stand in front of the temple door, "You ready?" Jack nods grinning, "For anything"

They enter the temple, "Hellooooo!" Jack calls out his voice echoing throughout the building, "Owwwww..." he wines as Spade elbows him in the ribs, "What was that for?!" "We don't know what else could be in here!" Spade hisses through her teeth at her twin, they start bickering and insulting each other, "Edgy smartass!" "Stubborn dumbass" "Sountband!" "Smell-feast!" As they bicker they don't notice the golden light making the room brighter at first until the beginning that's it emitting it speaks, "Language!" The die jump at the sound of the voice and look up towards it, "A chalice ghost...?" Jack whispers, "Excuse me?" She says, Spade clears her throat, "Are you legendary chalice?" The ghost nods, "The one and only! Now why are you two foul mouths here?!" She asks looking slightly annoyed, "Sorry..." Jack says, Spade clears her throat, "I believe you knew are mother Scarl-" she's cut it as Chalice let's our a delighted sound, "Your scarlets kids?! Oh I should've known! You two have her hair! Her foul language...where is she?" Chalice ask realizing she isn't there, the twins look at the ground tears forming in their eyes, "I...I see" she smiles sadly, "Well I see you've learned who your father is, well then lets begin" "Begin?" Chalice nods, "With your training! You need to learn to control your magic!" The twins look at each other this was going to be interesting ...


End file.
